Life is magic!
by Lynch A.M
Summary: ¡Sigue las aventuras de tus jugadores de vóley favoritos en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts! [Capítulo 1: Bokuto/Akaashi - Emporio de la Lechuza]


¡Empezamos un proyecto! Se trata de una serie de one-shots de los personajes de Haikyuu! en el universo de Harry Potter. En principio cada capítulo es independiente. Si quieres ver algún personaje o pareja en alguna situación determinada dentro de este AU no dudes en pedirlo!

Advertencias: Ninguna en este capítulo (aunque la clasificación puede cambiar es posteriores).

Disclaimer: los personajes de Haikyuu! y el universo de Harry Potter son creación de Haruichi Furudate y J. K. Rowling respectivamente.

Notas: comenzamos con Akaashi y Bokuto, porque _búhos _y_ Fukurodani, _vale. Son amor.

* * *

El Callejón Diagon se encontraba muy concurrido aquella mañana. Y no era para menos: Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, abría sus puertas un año más. Apenas faltaban unos días, y aquellos rezagados se apresuraban ahora para conseguir todo el material necesario para el nuevo curso.

No era la calle más ancha del mundo precisamente, y en ciertos tramos, como el de la Tienda de Varitas Ollivanders, el de Túnicas para todas las ocasiones o el del Emporio de la lechuza, la gente se amontonaba frente a las puertas esperando su turno o se detenían para observar los escaparates con ojos soñadores. Resultaba prácticamente imposible atravesar aquellos tramos sin ser empujado, pisoteado y accidentalmente golpeado por algún que otro transeúnte. Y Keiji Akaashi era muchas cosas, pero no era una persona que supiera lidiar con multitudes.

Por suerte, Keiji Akaashi tenía a su mejor amigo para guiarle entre la muchedumbre. Dicho mejor amigo era todo lo contrario a él: se movía como pez en el agua entre la gente. Y no solo eso. También se llevaba bien con cualquiera con quien mediase palabra, así que con una sonrisa y algunos "disculpen, perdone señor, ¡paso por favor!" la gente tendía a apartarse de su camino. Y si esto no pasaba, su amigo, Koutaro Bokuto, no tenía ningún problema en dar algún que otro empujón disimulado.

Es por eso que a pesar de la asfixiante cantidad de brujas y magos que se reunía ese día en el Callejón Diagon, Keiji Akaashi avanzaba con relativa rapidez entre capas y túnicas de la mano de Koutaro Bokuto. No tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar al destino que Bokuto tenía previsto.

El Emporio de la Lechuza.

Al leer el cartel de la entrada Akaashi dio un largo suspiro. Sabía que Bokuto era un entusiasta de las lechuzas y los búhos y que se distraería demasiado en aquella tienda, por eso habían acordado dejarla para el último lugar. A fin de cuentas, y aunque la magia siempre había estado muy presente en sus vidas siendo hijos de magos ambos, este sería su primer año en Hogwarts, así que estaban emocionados y nerviosos. Akaashi no pensaba olvidarse de un solo libro, instrumento o ingrediente de la lista que les habían proporcionado, y pensaba asegurarse de que Bokuto tampoco lo hiciera. Pero estaba seguro de que si Bokuto ponía un pie en el Emporio de la lechuza antes de haber adquirido el resto de materiales se olvidaría por completo de la lista.

—Bokuto, dijimos-

—¡OHH! ¡Akaashi, mira!

Bokuto señaló el escaparate con los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, así que Akaashi no tuvo más remedio que mirar. Allí, dentro de una reluciente jaula dorada descansaba una gran lechuza blanca. Tenía unas graciosas prolongaciones de plumas a ambos lados de la cabeza que a Akaashi le resultaron enormemente familiares. Las plumas níveas que cubría su cuerpo estaban salpicadas de manchas negras, más presentes en la cabeza y cuello y que descendían en todas direcciones hasta difuminarse en las patas. Para colmo, tenía unos grandes ojos dorados que parecían observar con inteligencia su entorno.

—No sé por qué, ¡pero me encanta esa lechuza! ¿No es genial? —exclamaba Bokuto entusiasmado con las manos pegadas al cristal. Akaashi miró al pájaro, y luego a Bokuto de nuevo. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta...?—. ¡Vamos!

Un par de de segundos después, y con algunos tirones de mano, Akaashi ya había sido arrastrado dentro de la tienda, y al mirar a su alrededor estuvo seguro de que tendrían que volver el día siguiente a por el resto de las cosas.

Bokuto había salido disparado en dirección al mostrador sobresaltando a algún que otro comprador, y Akaashi corrió tras él para evitar que tirara algo en el camino. Acabó haciéndolo de todos modos, y un par de jaulas de mimbre quedaron por el viejo suelo de madera de la tienda, pero el dueño de esta solo pudo sonreír al ver la cara de felicidad con la que Bokuto se plantó frente a él. Era una de esas cualidades especiales que tenía el chico: cuando sonreía con esa sinceridad infantil que hacía que se le arrugara la nariz y los ojos le echaran chispas de emoción era prácticamente imposible enfadarse con él. Akaashi lo sabía bien.

—¡Señor, necesito una lechuza!

La siguiente hora y media se dedicaron a dar vueltas por la tienda, que si bien en un principio había parecido pequeña desde fuera, por dentro tenía largos y oscuros pasillos llenos de estantes con todo tipo de cachivaches útiles para la mensajería y la cacería con ave rapaz. Sin embargo no era eso lo que fascinaba a Bokuto, sino la gran cantidad de jaulas de todo tipo y tamaño que colgaban por el techo y desde las cuales docenas de pares de ojos les observaban atentos a sus movimientos. Bokuto realmente parecía un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

—¡Uguuaaa! ¡Akaashi, mira las plumas de esta!

Akaashi, habiendo cedido desde el principio, como siempre pasaba, observaba y asentía a las exclamaciones de su amigo. La primera media hora había sido divertida dentro de lo que cabía, con Bokuto haciendo aspavientos y el dueño intentando seguir su ritmo y recomendando las lechuzas que más se adaptarían a su personalidad. El mismo Akaashi le había echado el ojo a una pequeña lechuza marrón de patas blancas y salpicada de manchas del mismo color por todo el cuerpo, con ojos amarillos y entrecerrados que le hacían parecer molesta por el escándalo armado. El dueño, captando de reojo su curiosidad, le informó de que se trataba de una Athene noctua, animal consagrado a la diosa griega de la sabiduría. Akaashi alzó una ceja y el hombre le sonrió.

—Son leales y pacientes, y extremadamente inteligentes también, aunque a veces les cuesta expresar afecto.

Akaashi siguió tras Bokuto sin detenerse con ninguna lechuza más.

Tras dos largas horas entre plumas y bostezos, se detuvieron de nuevo frente al mostrador. El dueño había aguantado de buena gana la hiperactividad agotante de Bokuto, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Akaashi. Había que estar hecho de otra pasta para seguir el ritmo del chico de cabellos blancos, o, como en el caso de Akaashi, estar acostumbrado a él, pero el hombre había aguantado con admirable paciencia. Les había contado todo lo que necesitaban saber acerca de cada lechuza que a Bokuto le había llamado la atención. Y esto era casi todas las lechuzas de la tienda.

—Entonces joven, ¿por cuál te decides?

—Oh, ya lo tenía decidido desde el principio. ¡Pero el tour ha estado muy bien, muchas gracias!

Akaashi notó como el párpado inferior le temblaba, pero no dijo nada. Ya le echaría en cara más tarde que hubieran perdido el día para nada.

—¿Y cuál va a ser?

Rápidamente Bokuto se giró hacia el escaparate apuntando con el dedo. Akaashi puso los ojos en blanco. Lo conocía tan bien...

–Vaya, vaya, nuestro gran señor Blanco, ¿eh? —acercó la jaula frente a ellos sobre el mostrador, y la sonrisa de Bokuto se hizo mayor, si eso era posible—. Sin embargo, esto no es una lechuza. Es un búho blanco. Son grandes cazadores, pero les cuesta un poco más obedecer órdenes, y se distraen con facilidad...

—¡No importa, es perfecto!

Akaashi y el hombre intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

Bokuto acabó comprando el gran búho blanco, junto a la jaula y todos los accesorios que le llamaron la atención, los cuales eran muchos. Akaashi no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión de satisfacción de su amigo al entregar el dinero y recibir la jaula dorada y brillante. Seguía molesto por haber perdido tanto tiempo, pero ver a Bokuto tan feliz lo compensaba. Un poco.

Cuando ya se dirigían a la puerta, el dueño volvió a llamar su atención.

—Por cierto, esta lechuza está a mitad de precio.

Bokuto se giró al instante.

Akaashi frunció el ceño sujetando el manillar de la puerta.

—¡Akaashi!

—No vas a llevarte dos.

Pero cuando se giró para agradecer y declinar la oferta por su amigo, pestañeó sorprendido.

El hombre tenía entre sus manos una jaula plateada con aquel ejemplar de Athene noctua que había provocado su curiosidad antes.

—¡No es para mi, es para ti!

—Oh. Oh, no, yo había pensado llevar el gato de mi hermano...

—Ni hablar. ¡Mírale! Es clavado a ti.

Le pareció irónico que lo dijera él, pero se lo planteo por un momento.

—No, hay que prestarles demasiada atención. Los gatos, en cambio...

—Es una especie muy independiente. Estoy seguro de que no te dará problemas —sonrió el dueño, extendiendo los brazos. El animal le miraba atento, y a su lado su amigo le cogía del hombro asintiendo sonriente.

Al final acabaron saliendo de la tienda con dos jaulas y un Bokuto totalmente satisfecho.

—¡Este año va a ser increíble! ¿Eh, eh?

Akaashi suspiro por trigésimo cuarta vez aquel día, pero en el fondo sintió que a lo mejor no habían perdido el tiempo del todo.

—Claro, Bokuto.


End file.
